terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sharpener
"''Yeah, Jump Out boys, that's Nike boys, hoppin' out coupes"'' (The Sharpener's summon message) '''The Sharpener is a War Mode boss that can spawn anywhere every 7 to 30 in-game days, He will stop spawning after being defeated (he can be summoned with the sharpening wheel too). He resembles a Giant young man dressed up like a Peasant. Stats: * 600000 (1200000 in Expert mode) * 50 Defense (75 in Expert Mode) * 100% Knockback Resist * 250 Knife Damage (325 in Expert Mode) * 100 Melee Damage (200 in Expert Mode) * 350 Scissors Damage (450 in Expert Mode) * 200 Spark Damage (inflicts On fire! debuff) ''(275 in Expert Mode) ''(inflicts Cursed Inferno debuff in Expert Mode) * 150 Spear Storm Damage (250 in Expert Mode) * 250 Knife Stream Damage (350 in Expert Mode) Phases: Phase 1: * During the first phase the sharpener will shoot knives in a similar fashion to the Moon Lord's phantasmal eyes and he will attack with sparks coming from his sharpening wheel that will cause the On Fire! Debuff (Cursed Inferno in Expert Mode). Phase 2: * As his health reaches 400000 (800000 in Expert Mode) The Sharpener will stop using his wheel but he will use his spear storm, an attack that causes spears of light to fall from the sky. Phase 3: * As his health reaches 200000 (400000 in Expert Mode) The Sharpener will summon a big, powerful but slow scissor that will follow the player and if it touches him/her it will deal heavy damage, in the meantime very few spears will fall but he will use his sharpening wheel once again. * Plus he gains a very strong attack: The knife stream: The Sharpener will summon a portal shooting a beam made out of knives. Aftermath: When the Sharpener is defeated a message will appear "A powerful earthquake runs through (Name of the World)'s depths". Meaning that the Earthen Disaster can now be triggered. These messages will appear too: "A beast of pure destruction has been freed" "The Sun became hotter" "The Jungle is emanating a powerful energy" "The Ocean's waves are raging" Meaning that the Four Entities can now be summoned Drops: If you win he will drop some weapons along with his trophy: One of the following 10 weapons will always drop: Melee: * 12,5% The Sharpener's Knife * 12,5% The Sharpener's Spear Ranged: * 8,33% The Sharpener's Bow * 8,33% The Sharpener's Knife Gun * 8,33% The Sharpener's Rocket Blade Launcher Magic: * 8,33% The Sharpener's Spear Storm * 8,33% The Sharpener's Knife Stream * 8,33 The Sharpener's Wheel (replaced by The Sharpener's Cursed Wheel in Expert Mode) Summoning: * 12,5% The Sharpener's Scissors * 12,5 The Sharpener's Portal Other: * 50 Gold Coins * 10-30 Omega Healing Potion * Sharp Fury (From The Sharpener's Treasure Bag, Expert Mode Only) Diary Entry ”Jeez, talking about shooting forks and spear storms with knives, scissors, portals summoning knives, wheels, and rocket lauchers! But at least that’s over.” Trivia: * The Sharpener is based off a common Italian job in the XIXth and XXth Century: L'arrotino (The Sharpener). * His summoning quote is based off a song called "Sicko Mode" by Travis Scott. The reason for this is that it's a bangin choon and the Sharpener is a (REDACTED) gamer. Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses